


Измученные души

by Alrami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demons, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrami/pseuds/Alrami
Summary: Дин схвачен демонами. Сэм отправляется на выручку, но тоже оказывается в лапах врага.





	Измученные души

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tortured Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467312) by Scoobert0. 



Ледяная вода хлынула на голову и потекла, обжигая ноющую спину и грудь. Он невольно дёрнул прикованными вверху руками в безуспешной попытке освободиться. Плечи прострелила боль.  
Он приподнялся на носки, чтобы хоть немного ослабить давление стальных захватов, и с трудом открыл глаза.  
Первое, что он увидел - размытую фигуру человека, сидящего напротив. Когда мир стал отчётливее, оказалось, молодой парень привязан к стулу; пол-лица закрыты повязкой, рот забит кляпом.  
Разум включился чуть позже, и Дин осознал наконец, на кого смотрит.  
— Сэмми… - еле слышно простонал он.

Когда вернулся слух, донеслось глухое мычание брата, который силился разорвать свои путы.  
Дин попытался улыбнуться, чтобы ободрить Сэмми. Он делал так всегда, и сейчас было совершенно неважно, что мелкий его не видит.  
Пальцы босых ног скользнули по мокрому полу, и Дин всей тяжестью повис на наручниках, разрывая и без того кровоточащие запястья.  
— С возвращением, Винчестер.

Хорошо поставленный голос, строгий костюм - темноволосый мужчина прошёл между пленниками.  
— Разглядел гостя? Да-да, он здесь в качестве… мотиватора. Отличный стимул для твоего согласия, не правда ли? Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы с твоим бесценным братишкой случилась беда?  
Человек подошёл к Дину вплотную, схватил за подбородок и, преодолевая сопротивление, повернул к себе его лицо. Затуманенные болью светло-зелёные глаза встретились с ярко-голубыми, в ту же секунду превратившимися в чёрные адские провалы.  
Демон оттолкнул Дина, и тот закачался на израненных руках, не сдержав мучительного стона.  
Услышав надорванный всхлип, Сэм снова забился, пробуя верёвки на прочность. Сильный удар в челюсть оглушил его.  
Демон, картинно потирая ушибленную руку, опять развернулся к старшему Винчестеру.  
— Начнём всё сначала, мой мальчик?  
Дин дёрнулся и напрягся, с ненавистью глядя на мучителя.

Два беса подкатили тележку, уставленную инструментами и приборами. Остановив её рядом с Дином, они начали сноровисто подключать оборудование. Размотали провода, прикрепили электроды на виски, к животу и соскам.  
Демон ждал, крутя в пальцах пульт с несколькими рычажками. Когда подручные закончили процедуру и отошли, с ухмылкой оглядел жертву и щёлкнул тумблером.  
Разряд прошёл сквозь тело Дина, изогнув его в жестокой судороге.  
Через несколько секунд демон отключил ток, оставив задыхающегося пленника тщетно искать опору под ногами.  
— Не… знаю… где… - прохрипел Дин еле слышно.  
— Плохой мальчик, - с насмешливым разочарованием произнёс демон. Мучитель показал пульт так, чтобы Дин видел его, и демонстративно повернул диск регулятора на полшкалы. Щёлкнул тумблер.  
Сдавленный вскрик Дина оборвали конвульсии. Он корчился и бился, пока, спустя вечность, демон не нажал на выключатель.

Дин обмяк, уронив подбородок на грудь. Тело слабо вздрагивало.  
Демон, подойдя ближе, схватил за волосы и заставил поднять голову. Жалобный стон сорвался с губ Дина прежде, чем тот успел его задавить.  
Дин стиснул зубы и мутно взглянул на демона.  
— Ты слишком упрям, Винчестер, за три дня мне надоела твоя несговорчивость. Думаю, твой маленький братишка поможет доказать всю серьёзность наших намерений.

Демон отодвинулся в сторону, и подручные сняли повязку с глаз Сэма.  
Дин увидел, как мгновенный, естественный испуг на лице младшего сменился замешательством, а затем нахлынувшим гневом. Из-под кляпа донеслись звуки, которые могли быть только проклятиями и угрозами.  
Один из бесов разрядил электрошокер о руку Сэма. Тот сильно дёрнулся, замолчал, но продолжал сверкать злыми глазами.  
Дин попытался закричать, протестуя, но из горла вырвалось только чуть слышное сипение.

— Ну же, Винчестер! Ты всего лишь должен сказать, где оно находится. Всего лишь два простых слова.  
Демон отошёл к тележке и взял оттуда нож Руби. Показав клинок Дину, он произнёс:  
— Какая ирония судьбы, не правда ли?  
Дин не мог сдержать стоны, когда лезвие исчертило его грудь кровавой паутиной. Демон резал не торопясь, наслаждаясь каждым движением. Доведя последнюю линию до ключицы, он вонзил клинок в плечо жертвы. Сдавленный крик вызвал улыбку на костистом лице палача, который, желая услышать более громкий звук, провернул нож в ране.  
Дин закричал, когда демон выдернул лезвие. Его била дрожь от невыносимой боли; он мечтал о беспамятстве, как о спасении…

Демон отошёл, чтобы выбрать новое орудие пытки.  
И Дин получил возможность встретиться глазами с братом. Он постарался ободрить младшего и сам обрести поддержку.  
Сэм по-прежнему силился разорвать верёвки, не обращая внимания на кинжалы, поблёскивающие в опасной близости от шеи.  
Он ответил старшему взглядом, полным страдания и, несмотря ни на что, надежды. А потом его лицо исказилось ужасом.  
Дин сначала не понял - отчего. И даже когда острейшая боль обожгла руку, не сразу понял, что происходит. Задыхаясь и морщась от пота, заливающего веки, он увидел, как демон убирает от его предплечья раскалённый докрасна железный прут.

— Мы можем продолжать долго, Дин, очень долго, весь остаток твоей жизни. И я был бы только рад, если бы начальство не требовало результатов. - Демон поднёс стержень к паяльной лампе, снова разогревая металл. - Ты не хочешь отвечать на мои вопросы, так, может, у Сэмми появится желание?  
Тварь шагнула к Сэму и прижала дымящийся прут к его лодыжке.  
— Нееет!  
Дину казалось, он воскликнул очень громко, но на самом деле прохрипел чуть слышно и рванулся так, что вывихнул плечо. Ослепительно-белая вспышка неистовой боли и - словно в ответ - приглушённый крик Сэма, у которого вынули кляп.

Дин почти потерял сознание и не понимал, о чём демон спрашивает у Сэма. Но звуки тяжёлых ударов и хрипы привели его в себя.  
— Отвали от него, гад… - простонал Дин.  
Он услышал ещё один удар, прежде чем демон оставил брата в покое и придвинулся к Дину.  
— Ты с нами, красавчик? Затих, затаился… Давай проверим.  
Издеваясь, демон двинул кулаком в солнечное сплетение и с усмешкой наблюдал, как Дин ловил ртом воздух.  
— В последний раз: где оно?

Монстр не стал дожидаться ответа. Дин не успел восстановить дыхание, как электроток опять пошёл через его тело. Сильнейший разряд свёл мышцы в каменной судороге, и демон не собирался его отключать.  
Дин падал в пустоту. Перед глазами в чернильной тьме зажигались и таяли белые вспышки, которых становилось всё меньше…

Внезапно его отпустило, и Дин безвольно повис на своих оковах, пытаясь втянуть хоть глоток воздуха в пережатое спазмами горло. Изо рта текла кровь - горячая, солёная, с отвратительным медным привкусом.  
Зрение не вернулось, но сквозь шум в голове казалось, он слышит крики. Твари пожалеют, если это кричит Сэм… Пожалеют…

Чьи-то руки коснулись лица, и он отшатнулся. Но затылок придержали, Дин почувствовал нежное поглаживание. Вторая ладонь была прижата к его щеке, - и не для того, чтобы сделать больно…  
Он узнал эти руки и узнал голос, который, захлёбываясь эмоциями, бормотал успокаивающие слова, доносившиеся сквозь плеск льющейся сверху воды.  
— Держись, держись… Всё будет хорошо!  
Голову Дина приподняли за подбородок, чтобы он мог взглянуть на своего избавителя. В красной пелене размыто проступили очертания треугольного лица и длинных тёмных волос.  
Дин беззвучно прошептал имя брата и всхлипнул от облегчения.  
— Всё кончилось, Дин, тебя никто не тронет, - Сэм опять погладил его по мокрым взъерошенным волосам, притянув к себе. Дин дышал тяжело и неровно. - Они все сдохли, понимаешь?.. Потерпи ещё немного, я отойду на минуту, поищу, чем можно тебя освободить.  
Тихий стон в ответ мог означать только одно: «Не уходи».

Дин всей тяжестью висел на руках, но даже боль в выбитом плече не напоминала ту нечеловеческую мýку, отголоски которой до сих пор сводили мышцы. Кровь наполняла рот, густая и терпкая. Он никак не мог сплюнуть, она просто стекала по подбородку.  
Услышав шаги, Дин невольно напрягся и зажмурился.  
— Это я, - торопливо сказал Сэм, догадавшись, что может чувствовать брат. - Сейчас спущу тебя.  
Он подпёр Дина плечом под мышку и, перекусив цепь болторезом, успел подхватить старшего. Затем бережно опустил его на пол.

У Сэма сердце разрывалось, но он был вынужден ворочать Дина, чтобы осмотреть повреждения. Тот пытался сдерживать стоны, хотя удавалось плохо.  
Сэм отреагировал страдальческой гримасой на кровоточащую рану от ножа в плече брата и на синеватую опухоль вывихнутого сустава.  
Электроды были по-прежнему прикреплены к телу Дина и окружены вздувшейся потемневшей от ожога кожей. Дрожащими пальцами Сэм убрал металлические кружкѝ - медленно и осторожно насколько мог, что не избавило Дина от крика.  
Едва прикасаясь, Сэм обнаружил, что, по меньшей мере, два ребра были сломаны. Судя по количеству синяков и кровоподтёков, остальные переломы найдутся при перевязке.  
Бесчисленные порезы начали схватываться, но их придётся потревожить при обработке… Ожог третьей степени на внутренней стороне предплечья - Сэм уже был благодарен, что не четвёртой, не до кости.

Поколебавшись, он всё-таки решил причинить брату ещё одну боль, чтобы избавить от постоянной.  
— Дин, я сейчас вправлю плечо и сразу станет легче. Как обычно, на счёт «три». Раз, два… - Сэм нажал на сустав и ощутил, как головка проскользнула на место. Дин вскрикнул хрипло и коротко, побелев ещё сильнее. И через минуту, когда изматывающая боль утихла, расслабился.  
— Теперь в больницу? Сможешь идти?  
— Нет! - вскинулся Дин.  
— Ничего, я донесу до машины.  
— Больница… нет…  
— Не спорь, надо показаться врачу. - Сэм старался убедить брата. - Тебе слишком досталось: обезвоживание, множество травм… А вдруг внутреннее кровотечение?  
— Нет… - прошептал Дин, - копы… нельзя…  
Сэм прикусил губу. Как ни был он встревожен, пришлось признать, что Дин прав - о пациенте в столь ужасающем состоянии любой врач тут же известил бы полицию.  
Сэм потёр лицо ладонями и разочарованно вздохнул.  
— Ладно, мы поедем к Бобби, это не так далеко. Помнишь, у него есть знакомый лекарь? Только если он скажет, что необходимо в больницу, ты не станешь возникать.  
Дин прикрыл веки, соглашаясь.

Через несколько минут они выбрались к машине. Дин шёл сам, но навалился на брата, и Сэм его полуподдерживал-полунёс.  
Дин был слишком измучен, чтобы задаваться вопросом, как "импала" здесь очутилась. Он просто был рад видеть свою Детку и знать, что с ней всё в порядке.  
Открыв заднюю дверцу, Сэм помог брату улечься на сиденье, накрыл его одеялом и подоткнул края. Дин почувствовал, как горлышко бутылки прижалось к его губам, и сделал жадный глоток. А когда захрипел, возмущаясь тем, что Сэм убрал воду и не дал напиться вдоволь, огромная ладонь успокаивающе погладила его по волосам.  
Эта простая ласка позволила Дину осознать, что Сэмми и он в безопасности. Он наконец разрешил себе отключиться.  
— Держись, братишка, - пробормотал Сэм, садясь за руль.  
Он включил зажигание, и "импала" полетела к Южной Дакоте.

* * *

Возвращаться из небытия было мучительно и противно. Дина тошнило, всё тело болело так, что не разобрать - в каком месте сильнее.  
Зная упрямого перестраховщика, он почти не сомневался, что увидит над собой белый больничный потолок. Но, с трудом разомкнув воспалённые веки и дождавшись, пока головокружение немного уймётся, обнаружил над головой шахту вентилятора с решёткой в виде пентаграммы. И выдохнул с облегчением. Это был бункер Бобби.  
— Очухался! - радостный голос раздался справа, и Дин повернул голову. Сэм вскочил из кресла и наклонился над братом. Дин смог разглядеть и мешки под глазами, и густую щетину - похоже, Сэмми не отходил от него ни на минуту.  
Дин попробовал ответить, но сухой кашель зацарапался в горле. Сэм помог ему сесть и поднёс ко рту кружку с водой. Напившись, Дин кивнул в знак благодарности. Младший подложил под его спину несколько подушек, чтобы Дин мог сидеть сам.  
— Сколько… - просипел он, взглянув на стойку капельницы у изголовья.  
— Пять дней. Ты начал пугать меня, чувак, - признался Сэм. - Как чувствуешь себя?  
— Как огурчик, - соврал Дин. Морщась, он приподнялся повыше.  
— То есть вполне хреново, но всё-таки не так, как раньше?  
Дин хмыкнул, подтверждая. Чёртов мелкий читал его, как раскрытую книгу.  
Некоторое время Винчестеры молчали. Дин успел задремать, когда брат снова заговорил.  
— Ну, так что же произошло до моего появления? Стоит оставить тебя одного на пару дней, и… Во что ты ввязался?  
— Сэм, не начинай. Это не мой секрет.  
— А чей? Бобби? Я из него вытрясу все тайны!  
— Да подожди ты… Человек подъедет на днях и расскажет. Если захочет.  
— Он захочет, - угрожающе произнёс Сэм. - Слава богу, что старый дурак дал наводку, где ты можешь быть. Прошло три дня, и я очень боялся, что не успею… Я освятил воду в пожарном баке на крыше и поставил таймер на разбрызгивателе на час, думал, выжду и прирежу их спокойно. Но когда увидел, как они тебя… какой ты… Я должен был их отвлечь. Лезвие было под ремешком часов. В общем, всё получилось, как я задумал. Нож Руби был очень кстати.  
— Хорошая работа, Сэмми, - кивнул Дин. И растянул в улыбке губы, покрытые струпьями. - С меня два пива и веганбургер.  
— Я напомню, - подмигнул Сэм.  
Он легко хлопнул по здоровому плечу брата и намеревался отойти, но Дин перехватил его ладонь. Это слабое пожатие было лучшей благодарностью для Сэма.  
Скрывая выступившие слёзы, он торопливо отвернулся к столу и, набирая шприц из ампулы, глухо проговорил:  
— На ночь вколю тебе обезболивающее. Нужно спать как можно больше.  
— А я чем занимался пять дней? - хмыкнул Дин.  
— Ты лежал в коме, придурок. Видел бы ты себя - краше в гроб кладут.  
Лекарство подействовало через минуту.  
— В зеркало посмотрись, сучок… - пробормотал Дин, сползая на подушки и засыпая.  
Сэм, улыбаясь, покачал головой и двинулся к выходу - пора и ему отдохнуть. Оглянувшись с порога на мирно спящего брата, он подумал, что всё налаживается, возвращается к нормальной жизни.

Ну, насколько она может быть нормальной для братьев Винчестеров.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2017


End file.
